Blog użytkownika:Opal WażkaNFGirl/Smoczy Zwiadowca.
Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. Jest to chyba najbardziej nieprawdopodobna wariacja na temat Jak Wytresować Smoka, ale co poradzić...(pojawią się sceny, troszkę, hm... drastyczne?) Pojawią się pojęcia z serii Johna Flangana "Zwiadowcy". Pomagałam sobie "Wiedźminem", nie będę ściemniać... Dedykacja dla Eiiin i Myni06. Moją inspirację macie tu: http://youtube.com/watch?v=XH1c36IT07 Walka trwała w najlepsze. Ogniste pociski śmigały wokół wojowników, próbując ich jak najszybciej zabić. Lśniące ostrza toporów i mieczy rozcinały smocze łuski, a strzały z kusz i łuków nieustannie szukały swych celów. Czasem je odnajdywały, co kończyło się śmiercią przynajmniej paru stworzeń. Tak zwany Pan Smoków przypatrywał się temu, a w jego głowie mieszało się wiele emocji. Od dawna prawdę mówiąc ćwiczył się w walce, w teorii wygrałby z każdym, bez wyjątku. Jednak to było prawdziwe życie. Nie chciał zabijać. Ba, pokój był niemal jego życiowym przeznaczeniem. Cóż, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Pozwolił Szczerbatkowi wyrzucić kolejny idealnie i sprytnie wymierzony pocisk. Rozległy się jęki rannych. Biały śnieg zabarwiła szkarłatna krew. Widział bezwładne i oderwane kończyny oraz wnętrza ludzkich ciał. W takich chwilach przeklinał swój świetny wzrok. Oj tak, miał to robić jeszcze wiele, wiele razy. Nagle poczuł, że zbliża się ku ziemi. Nie był skoncentrowany-jakaś sieć, na szczęście miękka, spętała ogon Nocnej Furii. Jeździec spadł na grunt i od razu przetoczył się parę metrów dalej, chcąc uniknąć ewentualnego ataku. I dobrze zrobił, bowiem parę cali od jego głowy w śniegową zaspę wbił się masywny topór bojowy. Wstał i przez ułamek sekundy obserwował twarz niemal legendarnego, owianego tajemnicą Drago Krwawdonia. Pobiegł on dalej, z rozpędem uderzając Stoicka Ważkiego. Jego syn nie mógł mu pomóc, z tyłu stał pierwszy przeciwnik w życiu chłopaka. Wytrącił mu włócznię z ręki i natarł na niego z Piekłem w ręku. Zadziwiająco ostre, płonące ostrze przebiło pierś mężczyzny, który osunął się na ziemię bez życia, z wyrazem strachu zastygłym w oczach. Czkawka odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem swojego smoka. Silne, czarne skrzydło nadziało wojownika na pal, przerywając ogłuszający okrzyk wojenny. Bruneta w pełni pochłonęła wojaczka-wtedy poczuł swoją siłę. Jednak odziedziczył po ojcu to i owo, geny bezdusznego zabijaki buzowały w środku niepozornego Władcy Smoków. I stało się. Wpadł w bitewny szał, już położył trupem paru lub parunastu ludzi. Większość z nich pod futrzanymi kożuchami miała normalne ubranie, lecz niektórzy bardziej przemyślni nałożyli lekkie kolczugi-nikt nie miał stalowego, ochronnego odzienia, a jedynie ono powstrzymało by chłopaka, którym nie sterował rozum. Niestety nie był świadomy, iż uważnie przygląda mu się para zielonych oczu. Idąc, dosłownie, po trupach dotarł do Szczerbatka. Dręczyły go najgorsze myśli. Nagle poczuł drobne ukłucie na szyi. Pod uchem smoka pojawiła się mała, zielono-czerwona strzałka. W tle usłyszał złowieszczy, acz cichy śmiech. Więcej nie zapamiętał, stracił przytomność. *** Wszystko działo się szybko. Bardzo szybko. Drago zaczął coś krzyczeć do swoich ludzi, wskazując włócznią jakiś punkt dalej. Stoick spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, i serce na chwilę w nim zamarło. Jego syn, jego kochany synek leżał nieprzytomny obok swojego równie żwawego smoka. Z szyi obu wystawała mała, kolorowa, pierzasta kuleczka. Zrozumiał, iż był w niej środek nasenny. Zaczął biec w tamtą stronę, chcąc ochronić Czkawkę. Z tyłu usłyszał kolejne polecenie, a jakiś nieznany mu smok zderzył się z nim, odpychając paręnaście metrów dalej. Nie miał wyboru. Topór szybko znalazł się w układzie nerwowym łuskowatego stworzenia. Ledwie zdążył go wydostać już biegli ku niemu ludzie Drago. Naliczył ich z dziesięciu. Tak wściekły dawno nie był, ostatnio może pięć lat temu. Wymachiwał bronią, wrzeszcząc przekleństwa i klątwy. Wojownicy zatrzymali się, przerażeni. W końcu dwustokilowy facet ogarnięty ślepą furią, z perfekcyjnie naostrzonym, prawie dwudziestokilogramowym ostrzem, którym lekko wymachuje nad głową to dość... niecodzienny widok. Więcej w swych życiach nie widzieli. Nie zdążył. Jakiś nieznany mu smok chwycił Czkawkę, trzy podobne Szczerbatka, i odlecieli. Błyskawicznie wsiadł na Czaszkochrupa i ruszył w pościg. Lecz niegłupi, wrogi wódz nasłał na niego obrońców szyku, którzy skutecznie przeszkodzili mu w drodze do pierworodnego. Miał go już nie zobaczyć. *** Armia Drago wycofywała się. Nie ponieśli druzgocących strat, jednak była to dość wyczerpująca bitwa. Zrozpaczony ojciec powiedział innym, co tak okropnie miało go trapić przez resztę życia. Pogrążeni w żałobie jeźdźcy odlecieli ku znajomym stronom. *** Chłopak obudził się. Usiadł gwałtownie, po czym skulił, bowiem dostał gwałtownej migreny. Parę minut walczył z bólem, udało mu się. Rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w małym, skromnym, acz wygodnie urządzonym pokoju. On sam siedział na miękkim łóżku, a jego głowa znajdowała się chwilę temu na puchatej poduszce. U jego stóp plątał się ciepły koc. Odrzucił go za siebie, wstając. Po prawej stronie stał stół pełniący również rolę biurka. Paliła się na nim gruba świeca. Powiódł wzrokiem po cieknącym wosku i ujrzał blok kartek, a na nim ołówek z świeżo naostrzonym węgielkiem. Trącił go ręką, mając irracjonalne wrażenie, że skądś go zna. Swe rozmyślania zostawił na później, chcąc jak najszybciej poznać pomieszczenie. Na prawej ścianie stała biblioteczka. Niektóre książki miały tytuły w nieznanych Czkawce językach, choć zdecydowana większość napisana była w języku spólnym dla wszystkich plemion północy. Jego uwagę przykuła gruba księga, której okładka była z misternie farbowanych skrawków materiału. Chwycił ją prawą ręką, i okazało się, że było to błędem. Fatalnym. Poczuł przeszywający ból w nadgarstku, który wstrząsnął wszystkimi nerwami w ciele bruneta. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, iż ma tam na skórze cienkie ranki. Całe mnóstwo! Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym one mogły być. Znów napadła go obezwładniająca migrena. Ledwie przytomny padł z powrotem na łóżko. Bał się, nie wiedział co się dzieje, gdzie jest. Gdy wtulał głowę w poduszkę i próbował stłumić krzyk kątem oka zauważył coś czarnego. Ciekawość była silniejsza, toteż wstał, i chwiejąc się jak pijany podszedł. Patrzył się na zwiniętego w kłębek smoka, czarnego niczym noc, która właśnie trwała. Pomimo świecy i okna, które było na tej samej ścianie, co biblioteczka, niewiele widział. Podrapał się po szyi aby natychmiast tego pożałować. Rana od strzału może była malutka, ale niezwykle bolesna. Kolejna fala bólu odebrała mu przytomność i szczęśliwie legł na łoże. Co zatem się stało? Drago Krwawdoń miał pod swoją władzą wiele wysp i państw. Na wybrzeżu kontynentu mieściło się królestwo mędrców specjalizujących się w wytwarzaniu wszelkiego rodzaju mikstur, głównie trucizn. Najwybitniejsi przedstawiciele tego kunsztu mieszkali w prywatnym grodzie uzurpatora o ciemnych dredach. Wyprodukowali oni specyfik odbierający pamięć. Wielu zostało nim zaszczepionym. Ci pechowcy, którzy dostali większą dawkę często zapominali jak się pisze, czy mówi. Czasem nawet chodzi. Ci drudzy, w tym przypadku także Czkawka, zachowywali wspomnienia, jednak mocno zamazane. Choć, jak to o wytresowanym smoku czy władaniu bronią były nienaruszone. Miał prawdziwe szczęście. *** (od tej pory na tym blogu pojawiać się będą przekleństwa. Ja normalnie nie przeklinam, ale pasuje mi do Krwawdonia, dedykacja dla Wodna Furia) Gdy obudził się ponownie był wczesny ranek. Żółto-szara łuna wlewała się przez okno, wyostrzając wszystkie krawędzie. Powoli wstał z łóżka, ostrożnie podchodząc do smoka. Usiadł i oparł się o niego. Głaskał go po szorstkich, kruczoczarnych łuskach. Pozwoliło to mu się rozluźnić. Wpatrywał się w jakiś nieistniejący punkt przed sobą. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co on tutaj robi. Jedyne, co pamiętał, to Szczerbatek i parę zamazanych twarzy. Ładna blondynka, brunetka o trójkątnej twarzy, czarnowłosy o kwadratowym podbródku, niemal okrągły blondyn, bliźniaki o długich jasnych włosach. Oraz oczywiście wielki facet z bujną, rudą brodą. Tego pamiętał najlepiej...może i nie z perfekcyjną doskonałością, ale zawsze. No i wyspa. Berk. Ta nazwa tak głęboko zapadła mu w pamięci, że miał pewne trudności z przypomnieniem sobie własnego imienia. Czkawka. "Dosyć oryginalne"myślał, uśmiechając się lekko. Zaczął badać małą siatkę ranek. Na stoliczku obok posłania leżał skórzany karawasz. Delikatnie nałożył go na nadgarstek, nadal usilnie zastanawiając się nad pochodzeniem rozcięć. Jego rozmyślania przerwało ciche wejście jakiegoś mężczyzny. Był bardzo wysoki-chłopak ocenił go na około dwa metry. I dwieście kilogramów. Miał ciemne ubranie, metalową protezę lewej ręki i pelerynę z skóry jakiegoś smoka. Jego twarz przeorana była bliznami. Już na samym wejściu wzbudził szacunek Czkawki. -No cóż. Wreszcie się zbudziłeś-powiedział. Jego głos, pomimo chrypy, przybrał łagodne brzmienie, jakby bał się odrzucenia przez młodszego. -Zgadza się. Kim jesteś? Wiesz, co tu robię?-na usta spływały mu setki pytań, z trudem powstrzymywał się, aby nie zadać chociaż tuzina. Uspokoił go ruchem dłoni. -Jestem świadomy tego, że masz wątpliwości i wiele cię trapi. Ale pozwól, że opowiem ci nieco o pewnych sprawach. Zacznijmy ode mnie-wziął głęboki wdech-Kiedyś żyłem na pięknej wyspie. Byłem tam szczęśliwy. Miałem kochającą rodzinę, wygodny dom i śliczną, kochaną żonę. Lecz w trakcie jednego z licznych ataków smoków straciłem to wszystko. Poszło w p***, tak po prostu. Ręka wraz z nimi-westchnął smutno, a brunetowi zrobiło się mu żal.- Po długich rozmyślaniach doszedłem do wniosku, że to wina parszywych tchórzy. Czyli ludzi. Smoki są po prostu do tego przeznaczone, a nasza rasa poradziłaby sobie z nimi. Paru sprzymierzeńców więcej, a Marie by żyła...-zaszkliły mu się oczy, potrząsnął głową.- Tak jak Ranan, mój brat...-spojrzał Czkawce w oczy.-Wiesz, że mi go przypominasz? -Co proszę?-zdziwił się. -On odziedziczył posturę po matce. Był wysoki, ale chudy i zgrabny. A pomimo tego świetnie władał bronią. Jedynie z toporem miał mały problem-uśmiechnął się pod nosem, najwyraźniej coś wspominając.-I miał odwagi co niemiara. Parę razy mnie ocalił... wspaniałym był człowiekiem. A miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, jego rówieśnicy okropnie kpili z jego wyglądu. Przestali, jak zabił Nocną Furię-spojrzał na Szczerbatka.-Bez urazy-chłopak kiwnął głową, zachęcając go, aby kontynuował. Opowieść wydała mu się ciekawa. -Więc zacząłem walczyć. Uciekłem z mojej rodzinnej wyspy, a raczej jej szczątków... dostałem się do sporego dosyć królestwa króla Frnedna. Słynęło ono z mężnych wojowników i niskiej częstotliwości ataków. Pomogły mi tamtejsze kobiety, od kowala dostałem protezę. Frned polubił mnie. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Odszedł przedwcześnie-zamilkł na chwilę, a Czkawka domyślił się, co się stało. Powiedział mu to wyraz w oczach ciemnowłosego. Widział determinację i samozadowolenie, zmieszanie z lekkim smutkiem.-Zostałem królem. Poprowadziłem tych leni do walki, i cały obszar Archipelagu Północno-Wschodniego. Zaczęliśmy wygrywać bitwy na kontynencie. Zajęliśmy północne wybrzeże i cały czas idziemy dalej. Lecz tak naprawdę nie oni przysługują się temu-Czkawka uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem, już po raz drugi.-Stało się to dzięki zwiadowcom. To ludzie, którzy bezbłędnie opanowali sztukę bezszelestnego poruszania się, cichych mordów, każdego rodzaju walki.Oraz wiele, wiele, wiele innych umięjętnąści. Wybrałem Ciebie, bo wydałeś mi się godny. A poza tym widziałem cię w walce. Poruszasz się-miał coś powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język.-nieźle. I pamiętaj, chłopcze-talentu nie mierzy się wagą broni. -Czekaj, czekaj. Gdzie mnie widziałeś, panie? -Widzisz, to jest temat zamknięty. Nie zadawaj pytań, bo ci nie odpowiem. Treningi zaczynają się od jutra. O siódmej rano staw się na placu-głową wskazał okno. Brunet wyjrzał przez nie i zobaczył kawał terenu z pewnością przeznaczonego do ćwiczeń wojskowych.-Za dwa tygodnie odbędzie się sprawdzian. Wtedy zobaczymy, czy się nadajesz. Posiłki...-miał dokończyć, gdy nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął zwitek papieru.-Tu masz wszystko rozpisane. Miłego dnia-i zamaszystym krokiem wyszedł, zostawiając w pomieszczeniu nieco oszołomionego Czkawkę. *** Dzień minął mu w miarę zwyczajnie. W zapiskach, które otrzymał, znalazł wszystko, czego potrzebował. Dowiedział się między innymi jak nazywa się jego, z braku lepszego słowa, opiekun, z iloma rekrutami będzie ćwiczył. Do egzaminu przystąpi prawie pięćdziesiąt osób, a zostanie około dwadzieścia. Będzie się posilał z nimi na parterze, w sali jadalnej. Po przyrządy, czy inne rzeczy potrzebne do ćwiczeń-na przykład broń, czy specjalny strój-zachodzić będzie do pokoju zaopatrzeniowego, będącego na tym samym piętrze. Budowla miała cztery piętra, i to dość spore. Zbudowana była z kamieni oraz gliny. Z tego, co widział na rysunkach poglądowych i za oknem była na równi fortecą nie do przebycia, jak i wygodnym urokliwym pałacem. Spotkało go zaskoczenie, gdy dowiedział się, że spać będzie niżej, na drugim poziomie. To było pomieszczenie przeznaczone dla rannych lub dla wysokich rangą. Z tego też powodu pokojówka dostarczyła mu pyszną strawę i maść przeciwbólową. Po chwili doniosła kosz ryb dla smoka, który zbudził się parę minut po jej wyjściu. Widząc swego pana wylizał go dokładniej niż zwykle, a po zjedzeniu dawki zabawy. Czkawce smutno się zrobiło, gdy na notatkach przeczytał, że jego przyjaciel będzie spał z wierzchowcami pozostałych rekrutów. Żal ukoił nieco specyfik dzięki któremu on i Szczerbatek całkowicie pozbyli się bólu po zaledwie godzinie. Po nauczeniu się cennych zapisków niemal na pamięć pragnął jak najlepiej wykorzystać swą obecną lokalizację-zajął się lekturą. Jedna książka opowiadała o faunie, florze i pogodzie na odległych lądach, kolejna o sztuce negocjacji, a ta wyjątkowa-przez którą nabawił się niegdyś sporych trudności-opowiadała o walce. O broniach, technikach i strategiach. Była niezwykle fascynująca. Służąca sprzątająca po wieczerzy musiała niemal krzyczeć, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Poinformowała go o godzinie-obecnej dwudziestej drugiej-konieczności pobrania broni na jutrzejszy trening oraz o tym, co go niezmiernie ucieszyło-możliwości wypożyczenia trzech książek. Zszedł na dół, tam czekał na niego sympatyczny, otyły pan. Po podaniu swojego imienia dostał zestaw; łuk, kołczan ze dwunastoma strzałami, parę noży do rzucania, saksę i płaszcz zwiadowcy, farbowany w maskujące barwy. Dodatkowo otrzymał protezę nogi, dzięki której mógł poruszać się swobodniej i szybciej-a przede wszystkim dużo, dużo ciszej. Niemal bezszelestnie. Zadowolony podziękował i wrócił do pokoju. Przejrzał jeszcze trochę tomów i zdecydował się na wypożyczenie. Do płóciennej torby zostawionej przez jakąś życzliwą pokojówkę spakował tę księgę o sposobach walki, inną, też grubą o rzemiośle i takiej o tytule; "Poradnik zwiadowcy. Od żółtodzioba po mistrza". Tam znalazł dość długą listę oczekiwań kierowaną między innymi do niego. Notatki od Drago upchnął do kieszeni płaszcza, do nogi przymocował nową protezę, sprawdził dokładnie stan broni. Sprzątnął wszystkie ślady swojej bytności i położył się spać. *** Obudziła go podekscytowana mordka Nocnej Furii. Jego jeździec powiedział mu nieco o swoich planach na następne dni. Gdy zwlekł się z łóżka czkała już na niego ciepła strawa oraz kosz dorszy. Ziewnął i wyjrzał przez okno, ustalając godzinę. Była szósta, do zajęć miał około półtorej godziny. Po pospiesznym zjedzeniu chwycił małą, acz ciężką torbę, pościelił łóżko i wyszedł z pokoju. Pomagając sobie mapką dotarł do swojej przyszłej sypialni. Było to duże pomieszczenie. Na razie nie spał w nim nikt, wszyscy kadeci rozpoczynali nauki w tym samym czasie. Krążył chwilę, i wybrał miejsce. Zdecydował, że będzie spał tuż obok okna. Na stoliczku obok położył książki, a do szuflady schował starą protezę. Na siebie narzucił płaszcz, do pasa przypasał sobie podwójne pochwy na noże, w rękę chwycił łuk. Zaprowadził Szczerbatka na sam dół, a ten na pożegnanie liznął bruneta po twarzy i klatce piersiowej. Wszedł do czegoś, co mogłoby być sypialnią dla dwudziestu przeciętnego rozmiaru smoków. Podobnie jak Czkawka wybrał miejsce obok okna. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że wychodzi ono na plac treningowy, na którym jego jeździec stawił się parę chwil później. Oparł się o jedną z masywnych przypór warowni i przypatrywał się pod słońce broni, którą otrzymał. Był kompletnie nieświadomy, że uważnie obserwuje go pewna obca osoba, kryjąca się w chaszczach otaczających plac... Ów człowiek był niski-tak na oko oceniając sięgał Czkawce do ramion, może mniej. Był też szczupły, czym obaj niewiele się różnili. Brodę porasta mu nierówno przycięta kozia bródka, a głowę czarne, szczeciniaste włosy. I broda, i fryzura przetykane były pojedynczymi siwymi włosami. Mógł mieć coś w okolicy czterdziestki. Wyposażony był jak każdy zwiadowca; w łuk, nóż do rzucania, saksę i szaro-zielony płaszcz. Oraz niezwykłą zdolność do posługiwania się nimi. Jego uwaga skupiła się całkowicie ja przystojnym, zielonookim młodzieńcu. Właśnie badał ostrożnie ciężkie ostrze saksy. Przerzucił je z ręki do ręki, okręcając w powietrzu. Przesunął palcem po krawędzi, strącając przy okazji jakiś niewidoczny pyłek. Wsunął broń do pochwy spokojnie, niemal z namaszczeniem. Teraz wziął się z łuk. Przyglądał się z bliska słojom na łożysku. -Refleksyjny-stwierdził jakby trochę z niepokojem. Nałożył cięciwę na łęczysko. Tu czekało Halta zaskoczenie. Większość rekrutów uczyła się na początku tej podstawowej umiejętności. Strzałę umieścił w odpowiednim miejscu, chwytając ją pomiędzy środkowy a wskazujący palec. Zwiadowca zachichotał bezgłośnie, przypominając sobie pierwsze dni Willa, gdy miał on trudności z swoim pierwszym wystrzałem. Ponownie skupiając się na brunecie coś sobie uświadomił. Otóż strzelał, po dawce specyfiku... teoretycznie chyba nie powinien? Należałoby zaczekać na nauczyciela. Mierzył w tarczę oddaloną około dwieście metrów dalej. W przeciągu trzydziestu sekund czarnowłosy podjął decyzję; jeśli strzeli dobrze, nie dostanie mu się, przynajmniej nie na oczach pozostałych. Jeśli zgubi strzałę dostanie jakąś karę. A więc patrzył. Młodziak wypuścił pocisk. Halt aż nie wierzył-trafił w SAM środek! Ba, to nie wszystko-trzy czwarte drzewca wystawało z słomy, ale po drugiej stronie! "Aaa."uśmiechnął się w duchu. "Dlatego nie chciał refleksyjnego." Obserwował, jak chłopak z zakłopotaną miną podbiega do tarczy i delikatnie wyjmuje strzałę, a nie było to łatwe. Kolejne zaskoczenie. Pomimo braku jednej nogi młodzieniec biegał szybko, nawet bardzo, i nie za głośno. Wystarczyłaby mała dawka treningów, a zbliżyłby się do poziomu Gilana. No własnie. Po dłuższej obserwacji zobaczył, iż brunet przypomina jego poprzednich uczniów. Gilan, ten starszy-ze względu na na przykład wzrost. I to, że wydał mu się dość przystojny. Mógł się założyć, że w poprzednim życiu miał dziewczynę. Za to w potarganej czuprynie, błysku w oczach, chudości i szybkości oraz sile pomimo szczupłej postawy ujrzał Willa. Jednym słowem mówiąc-od razu go polubił. Potem powojował trochę z nożami; przypuszczalnie nigdy ich nie używał, choć wyniki też były dobre. Ale w sumie-on sam wolał zastrzelić kogoś z łuku, niż cackać się z saksą. Podszedł bliżej, uważnie obserwując jego twarz. Miał lekki zarost, meszek raczej.Widział również liczne piegi, oraz małą bliznę na brodzie. Zbliżył się jeszcze trochę. Młodzieniec znieruchomiał i wyprężył łuk, celując dwa metry w lewo od miejsca, w którym obecnie chował się Halt. -Pokaż się!-krzyknął, nastawiając uszy na najdrobniejszy szelest. Zwiadowca również naprężył cięciwę i jednym, szybkim skokiem wyskoczył z ukrycia. -Ładnie tak strzelać do nauczyciela? -Mierzyłem. -Źle i nadal w stronę nauczyciela-powiedział znużonym głosem.-Jak cię zwą, chłopcze? -Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mogę ci ufać?-czarnowłosy przypatrzył mu się uważnie. Pochwalił go w myślach za to pytanie. -Jestem Halt O'Carrick-przedstawił się, chowając strzałę go kołczanu. Wyraz w niesamowicie zielonych oczach młodzieńca zmienił się diametralnie. -W takim razie przepraszam-powiedział skruszonym tonem, również rozbrajając broń. Mięśnie prawego łuku brwiowego meżczyzny wędrowały w górę. Brunet wyciągnał saksę. -Udowodnij!-rozkazał, nakierowywując ostrze na nos hiberyjczyka. -Na szkoleniu będzie dwudziestu rekrutów... tak na przykład. -Wymień wszystkie ich imiona na "C". -Celius, Camprus, Colin i Czkawka. Zaczynasz mnie irytować, chłopcze. -Teraz naprawdę wyrażam ubolewanie, panie. Nie chciałem, aby wyjawić cokolwiek na swój temat. -Aha, interesujące-powiedział sarkastycznie Halt.-To jak ci na imię? -Znasz je, panie-uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jak na gust zwiadowcy za dużo się uśmiechał, ale cóż. "Ta dzisiejsza młodzież."-Wiec, że jest dosyć... oryginalne. -Czkawka Haddock. Dobrze więc. Wyjaśnij mi teraz dokładnie, czemu ćwiczyłeś bez opieki nauczyciela? -Rozumiem, iż zraniłbym się w palec i zacząłbym płakać, panie?-teraz to on podniósł brew. "Czysta bezczelność" pomyślał zwiadowca i prychnął pogardliwie. -Ani śmiem wątpić-młodziak lustrował go chwilę wzrokiem.- Napatrzyłes się?-warknął. -Nie, jeszcze chwila-uniósł palec. Popatrzył w ciemne oczy Halta i odpowiedział.- No, teraz tak. Ich emocjonującą konwersację przerwało wejście dwóch chłopaków mniej-więcej w wieku Czkawki. Jeden miał włosy koloru miodu i jasnobrązowe oczy. Był średniego wzrostu, pod zieloną tuniką rysowały się mięśnie. Szedł przed siebie pewnym krokiem, z uniesioną głową. Drugi był jego przeciwieństwem. Był niziutki, blady i żylasty. Patrzył na własne stopy niebieskim wzrokiem, na czoło opadała mu ciemnoruda grzywka. -Witajcie. Mark się kłania-powiedział blondyn. Uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając białe zęby.-To tu jest miejsce spotkania? -Tak uważasz?-spytał najstarszy, wzdychając ciężko. Jego towarzysze-czyli pozostali nauczyciele-spóźniali się okropnie. Dzięki słońcu ustalił, że ustalona godzina niedługo nadejdzie, a nawet minie. Spojrzał na rudego. -A tobie jak na imię?-spytał spokojnie. Ten mruknął coś pod nosem. -Zwiadowców ceni się za cichość, ale ty przesadzasz. No więc? -Irvin-szepnął, zwracając oczy na Halta. Na jego twarzy malował się strach. -Spokojnie, ja nie gryzę-odrzekł, czując, że czeka go trudne zadanie. Miał uczyć parunastu młodziaków, których kompletnie przecież nie znał. Zamierzał wytargować u Krwawdonia przydzielenie mu maksymalnie trzech uczniów. Wściekał się, że musiał mu służyć. Najchętniej by mu zwiał, ale wiedział, że władca jego państwa-Arulenu- złożył przysięgę-w zamian smoki miały ich nie atakować, a oni robili, co Drago im rozkazał. Obserwował kolejnych chłopaków od piętnastu do dwudziestu lat. Usłyszał głośny krzyk. Paru innych zwiadowców było z nim. Niestety, sami ci, którymi gardził. -Halt! Nareszcie, chciałem się z tobą spotkać, już nie wiem ile lat!-usłyszał krzyk. Zobaczył jak jakiś na oko trzydziestoletni ciemnowłosy mężczyzna szybko idzie w jego stronę. -Candliff-przedstawił się, wręcz iskrząc entuzjazmem. Niestety niezaraźliwym. -Tak, słyszałem to i owo na twój temat-" I nie było to zbyt pochlebne, a jakże" dodał zgryźliwie w myślach. -A ja o tobie co niemiara! Nie przypuszczałem, że się z tobą spotkam, przyjacielu- gdyby nie odzienie zwiadowcy i wielki łuk można by go wziąć za pasjonata słuchania o wielkich przygodach, które działyby się gdzieś daleko, tam, gdzie pada deszcz i śnieg, wieje wiatr. -Ach, tak-odparł Halt znużonym głosem.-Lubisz mówić, jak słyszę i to głośno i wyraźnie. Przydasz się-odciągnął go na bok i objaśnił mu, co ma powiedzieć, gdy wszystkie prawie pięćdziesiąt osób dojdzie. *** Chwila rozpoczęcia nastała, przyszli nawet spóźnialscy, na których czekano. Starszy zwiadowca niemal siłą wypchnął młodszego, który w miejscu stanąć nie mógł. Ustawili tą dość liczną kompanię, no i zaczęli, Candliff objaśnił rekrutom instrukcje. Nie zawieszę tego bloga, nie martwcie się. Zakończę go wtedy, gdy skończy się ta historia. Postaram sie o częste nexty. Dedykacja dla Trollki i Lisiczki Zoury - bardzo mnie zmotywowałyście. -Tak więc-powiedział poważnym i donośnym tonem. Starszy zwiadowca uśmiechnął się lekko.-Witajcie. Witajcie, rekruci. Zapewne każdy z was wie, kto to zwiadowca, co musi umieć i wiedzieć, a czego nie może-odpowiedziało mu zbiorowe przytaknięcie.-Jednak uważam, że nie zaszkodzi wam sobie tego przypomnieć, nim użyjecie tych zabawek-wskazał ręką ich łuki. Halt niepostrzeżenie podszedł do krawędzi lasu. No, wyzbył się z siebie roli opiekuna, młodszy chciał zapewne mu zaipomonować. Ulżyło mu nieco, więc słuchał z uwagą, chcąc wyłapać jakiekolwiek błędy czy drżenia głosu. -Ci, którzy są wyszkoleni zajmują się sztuką zwiadowczą. Mają obowiązek bezwzględnej służby swemu władccy. Czasem dostają od niego misje do wypełnienia, jednak w czasie -może nazwijmy to- wolnym też mają oczy i uszy otwarte. Nigdy nie tracą czujności. Nistety, przez tutejszego -zawahał się.- Wodza pewne reguły nawykłe dla nas, zwiadowców zostały zmienione. Oprócz sztuki kamuflażu-tu ktoś podniósł rękę. Candliff jednak zniechęcił go samym spojrzeniem.-Strzelania z łuku, rzucania nożami i wielu, wielu innych wzbogacił wasze szkolenie sztuką pewnej bardziej rozwiniętej dyplomacji, znajomości co po niektórych ważniejszych języków, posiadania bardziej rozległej wiedzy na mniej ważne tematy, jak kowalstwo i medycyna zaawansowana, na przykład. Nie zapominajmy, że pragnie, abyście umieli dokonać cichego i bardzo skutecznego mordu-tu odrobinę się skrzywił.-A podstawową różnicą jest to, że miast na rumakach będziecie podróżowali na -odchrząknął.-Smokach. Lecz zacznijmy od tych najbardziej podstawowych rzeczy. Domyślam się, że dziś od szkolenia odpadnie największa część was. Ja, i mój kolega-wskazał ręką to miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą był Halt, jakimś cudem jednak znalazł go wzrokiem. Chyba nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Już miał zadowolony przesunąć się gdzieś indziej, gdy jego podświadomość wyhaczyła, że ktoś go obserwuje. Nie jeden, a dwa ktosie, jak się okazało. Jednym z obserwujących był raczej niski, opalony ciemnowłosy o piwnych oczach. Wpatrywał się w niego, na moment zmrużył powieki. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok. Drugim był, rzecz jasna, Czkawka. Patrzył na niego, a w jego oczach nie umiał rozpoznać pojedyńczych emocji. Przechylił trochę głowę, i rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Zaraz jednak wrócił do uważnego słuchania wykładu. -Pierwsze, co musicie dziś zrobić, to ustawić się po pięciu przed tymi tarczami-wskazał ustawione sprzęty.-No już, już! Pierwsze, co dało się zauważyć przez szpakowatego mężczyznę, było to, że obaj ci, którzy zwrócili na niego uwagę staneli w jednej kolejce. -Ejże, dalej! Nie będziecie z takiej odległości strzelać-ustawił kolejno wszystkich.-I nie gadać!-szum, wszechobecny na tego rozdaju spotkaniach ucichł.-Teraz, ja wraz z Haltem pomożemy wam i zaobaczymy, czy coś umiecie. Najstarszy, rzucając młodszemu zniechęcone spojrzenia podszedł do wysuniętej najdalej kolejki, na której przedzie stał ów ciemnowłosy. -Umiesz ty może strzelać z łuku, chłopcze? -A jakże panie, a jakże-wysunął strzałę i napiął łuk. Chybił o parę czentymetrow od środka tarczy, pocisk wbił się normalnie, ani głęboko, ani płytko. Zwiadowca kiwnął głową z aprobatą. Drugi stał jakiś chudzielec o niebieskich oczach i mysich włosach. Napiął, ale na strzale trzymał kciuk. Halt poprawił go i strzelił on, nawet nieźle. Najwidoczniej wielu powtórzyło tą sztukę przed zajęciami. Trzeci strzelił zwyczajnie czwarty, blondyn, napiął łuk, ale bez strzały. -Pocisk ci się przyda-zauważył ironicznie Halt. Młodzieniec w odwecie upuścił broń, sięgając do kołczana. Niestety, przechylił go niefortunnie i wszystko, co w środku znalazło się na zewnątrz. Zwiadowca odprowadził go dalej, w miejsce dla tych, którzy sobie nie radzili. Było ich tam dziesięciu młodzieńców. Przebierali nogami, wzrok mieli rozbiegany. Mężczyzna nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem, wrócił do tej żmudnej pracy. Z jakiego powodu ja? Przebegło mu przez myśl, jednak ponownie skupił się na młodziakach. Na początku kolejki stał nie kto inny, jak Czkawka. Rzucił mu pytające i nieco przestraszone, nieme wezwanie, Halt gestem zachęcił go do strzału. Strzała ponownie przebiła na wylot tarczę, trafiając w sam środek. Piwnooki zwrócił ku niemu nienawistny wzrok, lecz brunet niewiele sobie z tego robił. Zwiadowca podszedł do niego. -Znasz jego godność?-spytał młodzieńca cicho, nie lubiąc być niedoinformowany. -Ivan, panie-odparł, również szeptem.-Słyszałem, jak rozmawiał. -Zostań po zajęciach-wiking kiwnął głową, udając, że przygląda się cięciwie. <------= Zajęcia trwały parę godzin. Na szkoleniu zostało dwudziestu uczniów, pozostała trzydziestka, nieuzdolniona i bojaźliwa, nadal przerażona i zestresowana ruszyła za Candliffem w dość obojętną Haltowi stronę. Głowę zaprzątało mi co innego, aniżeli losy parunastu nastolatków. Plac powoli pustoszał. Młodzieńcy rozmawiali ze sobą nieśmiało, podawali sobie ręce; słowem ujmując, poznawali się. Prócz, rzecz jasna, jednego. Brunet siedział w cieniu murów, wpatrując się przed siebie, najwidoczniej o czymś myśląc. Bezwiednie rozrywał źdźbła zielonej trawy, oczekując czegoś z zdenerwowaniem. Tego będzie go trzeba oduczyć, wpadło zwiadowcy do głowy. Poprosił młodszego, aby zaszedł po kogoś, kto nadzoruje tymi wszystkimi szkoleniami. Znał on wszystkie istotne fakty na temat każdego rekruta, zatem przydałby się. I to dość. Nauczono go cierpliwości, więc on z kolei trwał w bezruchu, wypatrując dwu sylwetek; urzędnika i Candliffa. Niby niemłody, a młokos, określił go w myślach. No, wreszcie, ściemniało się już, gdy zobaczył owe postacie zmierzające ku - z grubsza - niemu. Wyszedł im na spotkanie, zauważając ciemny, nieregularny kształt biegnący za nimi. Co to, u licha, może być? Zbliżyli się nieco, znalazł odpowiedź na swe pytanie. Był to smok. Cały czarny, ciężko go było zauważyć na tle zapadającej nocy. Fakt ten poprawiała czerwona proteza ogona z wymalowanym białym znakiem. Miał zielone oczy, i, gdy się uważniej się przypatrzył, elementy przywodzące na myśl siodło i strzemiona nałożone na ciało. Tego jeszcze nie było, westchnął w myślach. -Witaj, zwiadowco Halcie!-przywitał się jeden z nich. Był to niewysoki, łysiejący i dość otyły jegomość, o szerokim uśmiechu i chwiejnym, kaczkowatym kroku. Rzeczony ciemnowłosy skinął głową, i bez zbytnich wstępów, spytał: -Co o nim wiesz?-wskazał Czkawkę, który radosny podchodził do łuskowatego stworzenia. -Był synem wodza na wyspie zwanej Berk. Tresują tam smoki-tu Halt rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. -No wiesz, tak jak psy. Zwierzęcy przyjaciel, czy inne bzdety. On sam się do tego przyczynił, złe skutki tego masz poniżej kolana-dyskretnie zerknął na sztuczną nogę chłopaka.-Oraz po lewej stronie ogona. -Wiesz, myślę, iż tego zdołam się później dowiedzieć. Powiedz mi tylko, skąd on ma te wszystkie ważne umiejętności, o ile to wiesz. -Prawdopobnie... eee... coś z genami pewnie, wiesz. Ustrzelił Nocną Furię, pięć lat temu. W środku nocy. -A co to, do wszystkich diabłów jest?-spytał znudzony. Zaraz jednak znów sam odpowiedział soboe na pytanie. Ten smok. Musiał przyznać, że pewnie i on sam miałby problemy z zestrzeleniem owej Nocnej Furii, gdy było ciemno. Chociaż... -W powietrzu?-uniósł brew. -W powietrzu, z pełną prędkością. -Która wynosi? -W przybliżeniu ponad sto dwadzieścia swego czasu. Teraz przekracza sto sześdziesiąt. Niezły okaz, prychnął w myślach Halt. Coraz dokładniej przyglądał się tej niecodziennej parze, wikingowi i smokowi. Podszedł do nich. Nocna Furia zwróciła, czy zwrócił łeb ku niemu. Zaczął go obwąchiwać. -Co on robi?-spytał Halt. -Obwąchuje. Szczerbek, przestań! Bo przestraszysz nam zwiadowcę!-powiedział chłopak, siląc się, aby nie ryknąć śmiechem. Był to przezabawny widok. Ciemjowłosy popatrzył na niego morderczym wzrokiem. On - bać się ot tak?! Smok, zwany Szczerbkiem, usiadł naprzeciwko. Obserwował go swoimi kocimi oczami i mruczał przyjaźnie. -No, dla...-nie dokończył, ponieważ pomiot burzy rzucił się na niego. Halt czuł, jak coś go obkleja, jak ktoś szasta go po twarzy czymś miękkim i śliskim. Po chwili zrozumiał. Język. Nieudolnie próbował odpędzić gada od siebie; reakcją na to było jeszcze gwałtowniejsze lizanie. Zielonooki pokładał się ze śmiechu, obserwując tą uroczą scenę. -Dość! Starczy! Już mi, złaź!-odgrażał się zwiadowca, udało mu się wstać. Spojrzał po sobie, płaszcz, spodnie, w ogóle cała jego garderoba i skóra kleiła się od śliny. Popatrzył na przeszczęśliwego smoka, skaczącego wesoło i zmierzającego ze swą najgroźniejszą bronią ku Czkawce. Po chwili on też się lepił. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać... powiedział w myślach. -No. Szczerbatek cię polubił. -Och, czyżby? -A jakże, oczywiście, że tak. Bardzo wręcz. Im większy stopień oślinienia, tym większy stopień sympati. Kipiący od złości Halt miał ochotę rzucić się na zwierzaka, jednak zajął się strzepywaniem mazi z swojego odzienia. -Dlaczegoś taki ponury? -Nie wiem, może dlatego, iż zostałem właśnie lizakiem*?!-warknął. -Ach, zapomniałem. Ślina Nocnej Furii się nie zmywa... -Teraz mi to mówisz?! -Powiedziałem; zapomniałem-odparł lekko, nieświadom niebezpieczeństwa ze strony szpakowatego, niskiego mężczyzny. -No, skoro się poznaliście... może zajmiemy się ważniejszymi sprawami, aniżeli pranie?-spytał nagle urzędnik. Obu umknęło, że w ogóle ktoś inny znajduje się obok nich. -To bardzo dobry pomysł odparł Halt. Wskazał dwójkę przyjaciół. -Niech pokażą, co potrafi ten zwierzak i ten jeździec w powietrzu, tymi niezgrabnymi płachtami. Po krótkim namyśle Czkawka odparł : -Zgadzam się, tylko muszę skoczyć po protezę do latania - i już go nie było, pognał ile sił w... nodze do kwatery. -Ach, te kuternogi-westchnął, gdy tylko młodzieniec znikł im z oczu. Jeśli ktoś chce zawiadomienia o nextach na tablice, to proszę pisać w komentarzach :) Mam strasznie mało pomysłów... Po paru minutach chłopak pojawił się. Metalowa proteza lewej nogi błyszczała nieśmiało z dołu. Podbiegł do Nocnej Furii i wprawnym ruchem zasiadł w siodle. Zmienił końcówkę sztucznej nogi i wpiął ją w strzemię. Spojrzał wyczekująco na swego przyszłego nauczyciela. - Ja jakiś wybitnie piękny jestem, skoro tak patrzysz? Ruszaj chłopcze! - ten kiwnął ochoczo głową i klepną gada po szyi. Wystartowali. Podmuch targnął płaszczem Halta. Wystrzelili w górę, pieli się ku niej dłuższy czas, po czym zapikowali w stronę lasu. Wykręcili parę akrobacji, oddalając się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Po chwili oczy zwiadowcy widziały zamazaną sylwetkę smoka i kolorowy punkt w oddali. W istocie nie byli oni tak znów daleko, panujący rok potęgował wrażenie dali. Wreszcie zniknęli całkowicie. Trzej w mężczyźni, w tym dwaj wyćwiczeni zwiadowcy doszukiwali się znaku życia na bezgwiezdnym, pochmurnym nieboskłonie. Nagle, w dali rozbłysło światło. Zbliżało się z wielką prędkością, rosło w oczach. Miało fioletowy kolor. Wybuchło tuż przed nogami obecnych. Kolejny, jeszcze potężniejszy podmuch targnął odzieniem Candliffa, Halta oraz Brucka, rzeczonego jegomościa. Może minutę później smok wraz z jeźdźcem wylądowali na wypalonym miejscu. Brunet, w fryzurze potarganej bardziej niż zwykle uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ach, wspaniałe uczucie! - westchnął, zeskakując. Siwowłosy zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, po raz któryś tego dnia. Westchnął ponownie, a potem skrzywił się, gdy dwaj dorośli zaczęli, głośno krzycząc, obsypywać przyjaciół pochwałami. Ci, zawstydzeni nieco stali obok siebie jak na kazaniu. Po paru minutach zwiadowca podszedł do chłopaka. - Jutro przyjdź bez tego stroju -gestem ogarnął skórzany strój bruneta. Ten kiwnął głową, niezbyt zadowolony i zmęczony całym dniem. Udał się do dormitorium, gdzie spało dziewięć osób. Zrzucił jeszcze płaszcz, i odpłynął. <----= Zbudził się pierwszy spośród swych towarzyszy. Już miał udać się, aby czymś się pożywić, jednak spotkała go nieprzewidziana przeszkoda. - Wybierasz się gdzieś? - usłyszał z cienia. Ivan wyszedł, mierząc go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Owszem, wybieram - odrzekł obojętnie, ponawiając marsz ku drzwiom. Nie zaszczycił piwnookiego ani jednym spojrzeniem. - Co tak chyżo, hm? Pomówiłbyś trochę! - parsknął ciemnowłosy, stawając mu na drodze. - Dziękuję, nie mam ochoty - odparł, czując irytację pomieszaną z zaciekawieniem. - Może jednak? - naciskał. Czkawka popatrzył na niego niechętnie. - Skoro tak nalegasz to powinienem się zgodzić? Zatem streszczaj się. - Będę mówić tyle, ile zechcę. Tak więc słuchaj - w zamyśleniu pogniótł chwilę rąbek płaszcza zwiadowczego, który miał na sobie. Zielonooki skarcił się w duchu, iż sam nie przyodział owego odzienia. Jęknął cicho, najwidoczniej to nie miał być jego dzień. - Każde społeczeństwo dzieli się na trzy grupy; na kiepskich, dobrych i najlepszych. Do tej ostatniej dołączają się nieliczni. Jak pewno przeczuwasz, to ja jestem ten lepszy. Zatem masz mi nie wchodzić w drogę, stój z boku i patrz na mistrza. Rozumiemy się? Inaczej... oj, krucho z tobą, przyjacielu. - Nie sądzę - rzucił krótko, wypadając czym prędzej z pomieszczenia. <----= Sala jadalna było dość obszerne i jasne. Były tam długie stoły i tej samej długości ławy, a służacy kręcili się wokół nich, zastawiając je przeróżnymi potrawami, oraz nakryciami. Usiadł przy pierwszym lepszym i zgarnął na talerz to, co akurat trafiło się w zasięgu jego ręki. Był głodny jak wilk. ~*~ Ja się poddaję... nie mam żadnego pomysłu. Może mi wpadnie podczas wakacji. Ja... ja nawet nie wiem, jak prosić o przebaczenie. O ile w ogóle można. Czuję się strasznie z tym, iż ów blog został tak okropnie przeze mnie zaniedbany... przepraszam! Obiecuję, przyrzekam poprawę... będę się starać obsypać Was nextami. Ale chwila, chwila, wolnego. Wstrzymaj konia. Muszę przyznać, że to jeden z moich najlepszych pomysłów na opowiadania. Znaczy, ja tak myślę. Na samym początku prowadzenie go było... no, znośne, ale później... zaczęłam przesadzać (nie dwieście, a dwadzieścia metrów na przykład xD). Moją propozycją, by zrobić coś z tym jest zedtowanie większości, na lepsze. A pomysł na to mam. Hm... czy wymazanie z pamięci Czkawki Szczerbatka to bardzo głupi pomysł? Czy zostawić? Proszę podzielić się swoją opinią w komentarzu. Jeśli każdy, na którego zdaniu mi zależy, wypowie się, wstawię next. Trollka, to również do Ciebie. Z góry dziękuję :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania